


Карты

by Becky_Thatcher, Shurshunka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Thatcher/pseuds/Becky_Thatcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С каждой новой картой Зоро попадает в новый мир, в котором всегда есть Санджи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-15 для команды ЗоСана.  
> Бета Umbridge

Место выглядело во всех смыслах подозрительным. Темная грязная улочка, дома с закрытыми ставнями, покачивающийся на неизвестно откуда взявшемся ветру фонарь. Людей не было, зато три черные кошки пялились на Зоро, будто прикидывали: сейчас напасть и порвать штаны или немного подождать. Зоро мрачно посмотрел на них и опустил руку на катаны. Обычно действовало и на людей, и на животных. Даже на самых тупых. Но кошкам было, похоже, положить. Наоборот, на секунду Зоро показалось, что они уставились на него еще пристальнее. Может, в свете фонаря такой эффект?

Ну и хрен с ними. Зоро выкинул из головы кошек и сделал шаг назад. Сейчас даже он сам был готов признать, что, наверное, свернул не туда. Пару раз. Он вообще собирался попасть в порт — договаривались встретиться там до полуночи. Нами велела отплывать до рассвета — что-то про правильный и полезный ветер, который в Новом Мире хрен поймаешь и все такое. Зоро не прислушивался особо. Запомнил время и место и отправился туда, где, по его мнению, должны были быть магазины. Пошел долгой дорогой, заодно осмотрел городок: крошечный на самом деле, совершенно обычный, не интересный. Ну и хорошо. В интересном тоже нужен перерыв, и Зоро хотел им воспользоваться и купить себе пару новых дисков. С имеющимися штанга стала уже слишком легкой. Приходилось поднимать ее на сотню раз больше — отнимало время от сна и раздражало. Зато так Зоро перестал по утрам сталкиваться с хмурым, не до конца проснувшимся коком. Это было бы плюсом, если бы не странное ощущение неправильности: будто каждый раз, выбирая покачаться еще, а не идти на кухню за кофе, Зоро сворачивал не туда. Дурацкое чувство напрягало, но пока еще не настолько, чтобы предпринимать какие-то действия.

Зоро зашел за угол, выдохнул, скрывшись от кошачьих взглядов. Какие-то они не такие, эти кошки. За время плавания по Гранд Лайну вместе с Луффи и компанией Зоро навидался всяких странных зверей, птиц и людей, но все равно от взглядов этих кошек по спине мурашки ползли. Зоро уверенно направился к порту. Вниз по улице, перейти на другую сторону, повернуть налево, еще раз налево, подняться по лестнице, теперь направо.

Он снова стоял у входа в тот же переулок, только теперь здесь не было никаких кошек. Вместо них на шатком стуле у одного из домов сидел неопределенного возраста парень. Он курил, дым тонкой струйкой поднимался вверх. Фонарь по-прежнему покачивался от ветра и противно скрипел. Зоро невольно поежился. Он никогда не был суеверным или впечатлительным, но все же место казалось неприятным. Усопп бы драпанул отсюда, теряя тапки. А Луффи бы остался — его все стремное притягивало круче любых магнитов. Зоро усмехнулся, при мысли о команде напряжение отпустило. Подумалось, что в случае чего он всегда может пробить стены домов и пойти напрямик. Рано или поздно упрется в порт. Ну или будет знать, что здесь он уже проходил.

Зоро уже почти развернулся, чтобы снова попробовать найти дорогу, когда парень заговорил.

— Докурю, и пойдем, подожди. — Он не поворачивал головы, казалось, вообще не смотрел на Зоро, и все равно было понятно, что обращается именно к нему.

— Куда?

— Внутрь. Ты же за этим пришел.

— Зачем? — Зоро редко ощущал себя тупым, но сейчас был именно такой случай. Парень явно считал, что они знакомы. Или что Зоро знает, кто он такой.

Зоро попытался вспомнить, встречал ли он когда-нибудь похожих людей, но быстро передумал. Парень был каким-то слишком неприметным, обычным. Зоро хорошо видел его профиль в свете фонаря, но стоило моргнуть — и черты лица стирались из памяти. Длинный ли у него нос? Или, может, есть бородка? Или — родинка на щеке? Хрен знает. Минуту назад казалось, что была, сейчас — нет.

— Вы все приходите за этим, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил тот. Зоро пожал плечами. За этим так за этим. До полуночи оставалось еще достаточно времени, и ему вдруг стало интересно. Почему бы не посмотреть, если дорога уже второй раз привела его в странный переулок. В конце концов, уйти Зоро всегда успеет. В своих силах он не сомневался.

Парень наконец докурил, затушил сигарету и поднялся, жестом показав Зоро следовать за ним. Повозился с замком, дверь скрипнула в унисон с фонарем и открылась. Зоро снова пожал плечами и вошел в дом.

Помещение было маленьким, с низким потолком — Зоро едва не ударился башкой о балку. Почему-то подумалось, что тупой кок непременно бы поржал над ним сейчас, обозвал неуклюжей водорослью или еще как. Зоро поморщился. Мыслей о Санджи в его голове было в этот вечер слишком много. Не к добру.

Парень уселся за стол, накрытый темной скатертью, зажег свечу, взял в руки карты и посмотрел на Зоро, как на идиота.

— Чего стоишь, особое приглашение нужно?

— Э-э, ты что, мне гадать собираешься? — спросил Зоро. Он в такую хрень не верил и никогда не увлекался. И денег у него с собой не было, а все эти гадатели и предсказатели вечно требовали оплату вперед.

Зоро озвучил свою мысль, и парень снова странно на него взглянул. Глаза у него были такого же неопределенного цвета, как и волосы. И родинка на щеке снова появилась. Херня какая-то. Зоро захотелось уйти. Он даже развернулся, но не смог разглядеть в полумраке дверь.

— Мне не нужны ваши деньги. Ты позвал — я пришел. Ты пришел, потому что тебе нужны ответы, ну так садись.

Зоро совершенно точно никого не звал. Он пока еще был в своем уме.

— Здесь сегодня день возвращения духов с того света и всего такого, что ли? С духами я еще не дрался, но будет интересно, — только договорив, Зоро понял, что произнес все вслух.

— Да ты и правда тупой. — Парень тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. Родинки на щеке не было, Зоро проследил. — Неудивительно, что ты достался мне. Садись уже, я не собираюсь тебя есть. Сегодня другой день.

Зоро моргнул и вдруг, сам не поняв почему, опустился на стул. «Херня какая-то», — снова мелькнуло в голове.

Парень удовлетворенно кивнул и перемешал карты.

— Тяни верхнюю.

Зоро послушался. Карта легла в ладонь приятной тяжестью, по пальцам прошло тепло. Зоро перевернул ее, коснулся яркой картинки, на которой двое держались за руки на фоне леса.  
***

 

Лицо обожгло холодом, ветер проник под одежду, выдул остатки тепла. Зоро придержал полы плаща. В воздухе повисла густая дождевая взвесь, пахло хвоей, опавшей листвой и осенью. Зоро всегда было срать на времена года, но сейчас вдруг стало неприятно. Чувствовалось, что для древнего леса, простиравшегося перед ним на сколько хватало глаз, эта осень — настоящая. Последняя. Высокие деревья умирали, а на смену им не вырастало ничего. От леса веяло усталостью и обреченностью, даже отсюда Зоро чувствовал это.

Он поправил рюкзак за спиной и зашагал к опушке. Ветер снова пробрался под плащ, выхолаживая кожу, и Зоро поморщился. Ветер нес с собой затхлый запах умирающего леса. Одежду придется потом сжечь. Если он, конечно, сможет пройти по тропе к самому сердцу древней чащобы и вернуться обратно живым. Зоро пожал плечами. Не сможет — значит, это судьба. Испытание для всех одинаково, не выдержишь его — не достоин называться воином. Так говорил старик-учитель в деревне, где вырос Зоро. «Мало владеть мечом и огнем. Ты должен уметь идти вперед и вовремя остановиться. Только так ты пройдешь Испытание». 

Зоро по привычке потянулся к поясным ножнам, но пальцы встретили лишь пустоту. Мечей не было на месте, и это вызывало глухое раздражение. Испытание проходят без оружия, древний лес не любит металла — это знают даже малые дети вроде Чоппера. И все равно без мечей Зоро, стоя перед огромными старыми деревьями, чувствовал себя голым. Даже баланс по-другому держать приходилось: настолько Зоро привык к тяжести на бедре. Сейчас, наступив на скрытую прелыми листьями корягу у самого начала тропинки, он слегка пошатнулся и поморщился. Лес уже начал его испытывать.

Отступать было некуда, да Зоро и не привык. Он глубоко вдохнул стылый воздух и ступил под желто-красные кроны. Сразу стало холоднее, хоть ветер и стих. Ну, хоть плащ не раздувает, и на том спасибо. Зоро зашагал вперед по тропе, усыпанной мелкими веточками и старой хвоей, приятно шуршавшей под ногами. Если бы не запах, можно было представить себе, что Зоро всего лишь вышел прогуляться по роще за деревней. Там между деревьями росли кусты малины, а на полянах по осени можно было набрать полное лукошко грибов. Учитель сушил их на зиму, а потом варил самый вкусный на свете суп. Густой, сытный — то, что нужно после изнуряющих тренировок на свежем воздухе. В деревенской роще пели птицы, а солнце подсвечивало зелень косыми лучами. В этом лесу казалось, что увядающие листья поворачиваются следом за Зоро и смотрят, впиваются в плечи и спину взглядами, жалят через плащ и рубашку. Зоро вдруг явственно представил, как ветки превращаются в острые копья, тянутся к нему, легко пробивают одежду и тело. В густых зарослях увернуться от них не получится, даже с мечами шансы были бы минимальными: не размахнешься, не уклонишься. Только еще больше разозлишь лес и запутаешься в корнях. А деревьям того и надо: они ждут, когда он оступится, упадет, сдастся. Ждут, когда можно будет напиться его крови, разорвать на клочки. Может, свежая самонадеянная человечина продлит жизнь старого леса на пару часов. Зоро покачал головой, прогоняя видение. Ему не желали здесь зла, он чувствовал. Но и не жаловали, это тоже было ясно. Идешь себе, вот и иди, но не смей ничего трогать и соваться туда, куда человеку ход заказан.

К вечеру стало понятно, что до темноты к сердцу чащи добраться не получится. Зоро иного и не ждал, поэтому после короткого привала продолжил шагать дальше. В голове звучал спокойный голос учителя, предупреждавший: в лесу спать нельзя. Иди вперед, не сворачивай с тропы. Зоро и шел. Тут заблудиться невозможно даже с его талантами: лес выведет туда, куда надо, тогда, когда придет время.

Время пришло ближе к рассвету, когда небо над кронами из иссиня-черного стало фиолетовым. Деревья вдруг расступились, открывая полянку. Трава под ногами Зоро казалась примятой, будто на ней только-только кто-то сидел. Отчетливо пахло табаком, Зоро вдохнул поглубже, забывшись, и тут же закашлялся: нос забило затхлой вонью. Где-то хрустнула ветка, Зоро вскинул голову и успел разглядеть кончик синего плаща и светлую макушку. Он сразу понял: настоящее испытание начиналось здесь. Может, стоило остановиться, подумать, прикинуть шансы. Непременно стоило, но Зоро было наплевать на «нужно» и «можно». Он рванул туда, где скрылась фигура в синем плаще, не разбирая дороги. Кровь стучала в ушах, снова поднялся ветер, принес запах дыма, и Зоро побежал быстрее. Кажется, он наступил на ветку, она с хрустом сломалась. Кажется, он оцарапал щеку о дерево, кожу обожгло и защипало. Сейчас Зоро это не волновало.

Он вылетел на другую полянку, с маленьким, покосившимся домом. Сердце чащи, вот какое оно, оказывается. Ни дать ни взять старая хибара на окраине деревни. В окнах дома горел свет, из трубы шел дымок. Зоро обошел вокруг и замер: на крыльце сидел Санджи.

— Пришел все-таки? — он затянулся, посмотрел исподлобья. А Зоро вдруг осознал, как сильно скучал. Как под дых ударило.

Умом он понимал: не бывает такого, чтобы человек, пропавший на два года, вдруг оказался в одном лесу с тобой. Еще и сидел, и спокойно курил в самой чаще. Как не бывает и чтобы друг, которого ты знаешь, сколько себя помнишь, придурок, который бесит тебя больше всего на свете, вдруг оказывался самым нужным в мире. И все же Зоро не мог двинуться с места, впитывая в память копну светлых волос с челкой на непривычную сторону, бородку, дурацкие брови-завитушки. Выходной костюм под плащом. С иголочки, мать его. Будто этот идиот отправился не на испытание, а на увеселительную прогулку с очередной девицей. Зоро хмуро глянул на дом: не появится ли в окне женский силуэт. Ревность, примитивная, едкая, горячая, билась в сердце, разносясь по венам вместе с кровотоком. Зоро не был готов к такому повороту. Казалось, за два года, прошедшие с того вечера, как Санджи поцеловал его, Зоро смирился с тем, что его влечет к Санджи. Ни на одну девку у него не вставало так крепко, как на Санджи после одного поцелуя за конюшней и неловких обжиманий. От воспоминаний о прикосновениях Санджи, о сильном, гибком теле, прижимавшемся к нему, о горячем языке, скользившем по губам, у Зоро потяжелело в паху. Снова.

Плевать на девок. Плевать на чащу.

Зоро рывком вздернул Санджи за руки и поцеловал. Как тогда. До головокружения и невозможности вдохнуть. До ярких пятен под закрытыми веками и каменного стояка.

— Ты опоздал, придурок, — сообщил Санджи, сжимая член Зоро через штаны.

— Пошел ты, — привычно ответил он и усмехнулся. Санджи был настоящим: бесил его как обычно, тупой бесполезный поваренок, лучше всех в мире умеющий драться ногами.

Санджи распустил завязки плаща, уселся на него и потянул Зоро на себя. Они целовались, терлись друг о друга и продолжали ругаться. Зоро казалось, он вернулся домой. Когда Санджи обхватил его член и провел ладонью на пробу, Зоро потерял связь с реальностью. Остался только Санджи, его руки, его губы, горячее дыхание, оседающее на ключицах. Зоро толкался в кулак Санджи, стонал и стремительно падал в бездонную пропасть. Удовольствие, сильное, яркое, острое накрыло с головой и вывернуло наизнанку, Зоро кончил, пачкая свой живот и пальцы Санджи. И тут же рванул его брюки вниз. Хотелось попробовать его на вкус, почувствовать, что он и правда здесь: живой, настоящий. От первого касания языка Зоро Санджи вздрогнул. Тихо пробормотал что-то и закрыл глаза. Зоро пососал головку, обвел щель, слизывая соленую каплю, и вобрал член в рот. Неглубоко, но Санджи хватило и этого. Он дернулся, впился в плечи Зоро, попытался отстраниться. Зоро не дал.

— Упрямый идиот, — простонал Санджи, кончая. Сперма заполнила рот Зоро, потекла по губам и по члену Санджи.

— Твою мать, твою мать, Зоро, — Санджи таращился на него неверящим взглядом, кусал губы, щеки его покраснели. Если бы у Зоро были силы, его бы накрыло оргазмом второй раз за несколько минут.

Они лежали рядом, Санджи курил, Зоро вдыхал дым и радовался, что больше не чувствует запаха умирающего леса. И не слышит, как зло и недовольно шуршит листва, будто бы чаща успокоилась и приняла их. Зоро повернул голову и посмотрел на Санджи, толкнул его локтем под ребра.

— Охренел?

Зоро ухмыльнулся: Санджи все еще был здесь, с ним.

— Эй, поварешка, — Санджи покосился на Зоро, но ничего не сказал, — что ты тут делаешь?

— То же, что и ты.

Зоро не ответил и снова уставился в далекое светлеющее небо. Испытание для каждого было своим, а Санджи, каким бы он ни был придурком, заслуживал звания воина.

— Эй, голова-трава.

— Чего тебе?

— Сыграем? — Зоро взглянул на колоду в руках Санджи. И когда только успел достать? Обложка показалась смутно знакомой.

— Ну ладно.

— Сними, — от прикосновения к картам пальцы закололо. Зоро перевернул верхнюю и уставился на картинку. Двое целуются на фоне ярко-алого солнца. Мир закружился и пропал.  
***

 

Яркие лучи пробивались в аудиторию через неплотно занавешенное окно. В золотистом свете танцевали пылинки, особенно хорошо их было видно на фоне шкафов в углу. Зоро попытался вспомнить, когда открывал те шкафы. Года два назад или три? Или еще раньше? О том, вытирал ли он там пыль хотя бы раз, Зоро не думал. Знал — не вытирал. Ему было то лень, то некогда, то все вместе. Нами с кафедры социологии вечно рассказывала, что из Зоро хреновый преподаватель. Потому что надо быть аккуратным, надо быть примером для подражания. Чему он собирается учить студентов, если не может даже свой кабинет в порядке содержать. Зоро обычно в ответ огрызался и советовал ей совать свою рыжую мордашку в свой собственный кабинет. А его оставить в покое.

Повадилась же, ведьма.

Откуда в мыслях вдруг всплыло это определение, Зоро не знал. Но оно вполне подходило Нами с ее характером. И казалось знакомым, будто Зоро уже называл ее так.

— Рыжая ведьма, — легко сорвалось с языка. На ум тут же пришло продолжение фразы: — С белли в глазах.

Что такое «белли», Зоро не знал. Может, в кино услышал в каком? Бред. Он покачал головой и вернулся в настоящее.

— Вы, кажется, отвлеклись, профессор, — широко ухмыльнулся белобрысый студент, сидевший перед ним. Зоро он не нравился, но, как назло, мальчишка выбрал его предмет в качестве специализации, приходилось сотрудничать уже второй год. — Ничего, я повторю специально для вас. В таком возрасте уже случаются проблемы со слухом, понимаю.

Нет, Зоро он точно бесил. Одним своим видом: что это за щегольские костюмы в наше время?! И брови — это ж надо жить с такой фигней на лице и не пытаться с ней что-нибудь сделать. Сбрить там или выщипать. Санджи явно был из тех людей, кто знает, как это делается. По крайней мере, по мнению Зоро. И это в нем тоже раздражало.

— Я вас крайне внимательно слушаю, Санджи. И мне не нравится то, что вы предлагаете, — отозвался Зоро.

— И почему же? — Санджи, наверное, считал, что Зоро отвергает все его «смелые и оригинальные» проекты назло. Отчасти он был прав. Некоторые его идеи были интересными, но общее оформление — пиздец. Это если кратко.

— Потому что. Раскройте глаза, почитайте побольше, кино посмотрите. Ресторанов сейчас до матери. Если собираетесь понравиться комиссии и получить хорошее предложение, вы должны удивить их. Предложите им то, чего они не видели. Дайте им то, чего они захотят. Они должны мечтать пообедать в вашем ресторане. Сейчас я вижу какую-то хрень, простите за прямоту.

Санджи открыл рот, явно намереваясь грубо ответить, но потом передумал. Коротко кивнул, буркнув что-то похожее на «я подумаю, до свидания», и вышел. Молодец, растет. В первые месяцы совместной работы они ругались каждую неделю. Пару раз Санджи даже хлопнул дверью, уходя. Несильно, но достаточно громко, чтобы Зоро почувствовал: никакого уважения к нему, как к преподавателю и как к человеку, у Санджи нет и в помине. Придурок. Зоро украдкой взглянул на календарь: до презентации оставалось два месяца. Санджи защитит свой проект, получит диплом и уберется из жизни Зоро к чертовой матери. Отличный план.

Зоро с наслаждением потянулся и зевнул. За дверью слышались голоса, чей-то смех, шаги. Нормальная студенческая жизнь, как Зоро любил. Так не всегда было: когда Зоро только начинал преподавать, шумные дети, всего на несколько лет младше него самого, раздражали до зубовного скрежета. Их было слишком много, они постоянно галдели и мешали спать. Не слушали его, делали все по-своему и верили, все как один, что они гениальны, что их проекты — венец человеческой мысли. И что Зоро непременно должен поставить им хорошие оценки просто за красивые глаза и большие сиськи.

Сиськи Зоро не интересовали. Особенно сиськи студенток, за романы с которыми потерять работу легче легкого. Зоро не слишком держался за место, но все же не хотел уходить. Ему нужно было отдать долг человеку, вытащившему его из полной жопы, когда умерла Куина. Иногда, где-то в глубине души, Зоро задумывался об обещании, которое дал ей пятнадцать лет назад. Стать лучшим в мире мечником.

Кажется, он задремал. Солнечный луч переполз со стены на стол и теперь бил прямо в глаз. Зоро поморщился, с трудом выныривая из сна. Каким еще мечником, что за глупости. Архитектором. Они с Куиной вдвоем хотели стать архитекторами. Вместо этого Куина умерла от рака легких, а Зоро преподавал в университете, заняв место ее отца. Охренеть, увлекательная жизнь. Податься в мечники было бы явно веселее.

Зоро встал, решив, что хватит просиживать штаны в пыльном кабинете. Настроение стремительно портилось, как всегда, когда снились невыполненные обещания. Прогулка через парк и пинта крепкого — лучшее лекарство в таких случаях.

По дороге Зоро пытался представить меч в своих руках. Баланс, тяжесть, свист рассекаемого воздуха, тепло рукояти в ладони. Наверное, ему бы понравилось. Может, стоит найти какую-нибудь секцию кендо для взрослых и попробовать? Почему бы и нет? С этой мыслью он зашел в бар, уселся в углу за стойкой и сделал знак бармену.

— Так-так, профессор, выпиваем и предаемся разврату на досуге? — раздался над ухом знакомый голос. Зоро вздрогнул. Санджи в форменной черной рубашке с бейджиком криво улыбался, протягивая ему запотевший бокал. — Пинта? Серьезный выбор. Повод?

— Просто отдай мое пиво и скройся, — слова вырвались раньше, чем Зоро успел себя остановить.

— О, как мы заговорили вне стен альма матер. — Санджи не собирался никуда уходить, наоборот, облокотился о стойку, игнорируя компанию ребят-младшекурсников.

— Им вообще можно здесь находиться? — сменил тему Зоро.

— Не-а. Поэтому я им и не наливаю.

— Разумный выбор.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу это от вас.

— Припомнишь мне, когда принесешь новую дерьмовую идею.

— Да идите вы, — окрысился Санджи. — Нормальные у меня идеи, мне с профессором не повезло.

— И поэтому ты выбрал мою специализацию?

— Нет. Не поэтому, — Санджи вдруг стал серьезным, но договорить не успел: самый бойкий из малышни вразвалку подошел к нему и громко поинтересовался, какого хрена их не обслуживают, неужели господин важный бармен не видит, что у них есть деньги. Или он слишком занят флиртом с другим посетителем? Зоро чуть не поперхнулся. Санджи отреагировал мгновенно: вылез из-за стойки, закатал рукава форменной рубашки и в несколько ударов показал детишкам, где их место, снабдив свои действия таким количеством мата, что Зоро ненароком подумал, что может, Санджи его и уважал — раз не выражался так в ответ на отказы.

— Дерьмовый бар закрыт, проваливайте на хер, и чтоб я ваших мерзких рож здесь больше не видел до тех пор, пока каждому не исполнится двадцать один! — крикнул Санджи в дверь и повернул засов.

— Сильно. А как же другие посетили?

— Сегодня среда, никто не приходит пить по средам, — ответил Санджи, снова заходя за стойку. — Повторить? За счет заведения. Обычно я делаю скидки только прекрасным леди, но вы тоже сойдете.

— Вот спасибо, — рассмеялся Зоро и почему-то смутился. Санджи, конечно, не имел в виду ничего такого, но все равно стало не по себе. — Я лучше заплачу. Профессиональная этика.

— Ладно, — просто согласился Санджи. И добавил: — Зануда.

— Ты как разговариваешь со своим профессором?

— Так, как он заслуживает, — отрезал Санджи, поставил перед Зоро новый бокал и, наконец, отошел к другому концу стойки. Зоро только ухмыльнулся.

Он пил, разглядывал бар, снова думая о занятиях кендо. Санджи сидел, уставившись в свой телефон, и обращал на Зоро внимание только чтобы поменять пустой бокал на полный. После третьей пинты взгляд Зоро наткнулся на картину, висевшую на стене за спиной Санджи. Огромное ярко-рыжее солнце встает над морем. Крохотный на фоне неба корабль с разноцветными парусами и смешной мордой на носу плывет к горизонту. Забавно. Почему-то казалось, что он уже где-то видел такое. Тоже, наверное, в кино. Сейчас чего только не снимают, а Зоро в последнее время часто засыпал перед телеком.

Он дотянулся до салфетки, достал из кармана ручку и принялся бездумно водить по бумаге.

— Неужто наш теоретик углубился в практику? — вырвал его из транса Санджи. Зоро подавил раздражение. И почему, стоило этому горе-студенту оказаться рядом, хваленое терпение Зоро тут же начинало трещать по швам? Санджи перехватил салфетку и развернул ее к себе. Несколько секунд он всматривался в рисунок, а затем вдруг рассмеялся.

— Корабль-ресторан? Серьезно?

Черт. Зоро не собирался рисовать макет ресторана, это была задача Санджи и его проект. А так выглядит, будто Зоро ему помогает, или издевается, или еще что. И куда только делся профессионализм?

Зоро дернул салфетку на себя, бумага затрещала.

— Эй-эй, успокойся, — Санджи разжал пальцы, продолжая широко улыбаться. — Не думал, что ты, когда выпьешь, становишься агрессивным. Ты казался из тех, кто падает спать и храпит на весь дом.

— Я не храплю! А ты налей мне лучше еще и не выпендривайся, иначе получишь прямиком в свои завитушки.

Это слово, видимо, имело волшебный эффект на Санджи.

— Еще один намек на мои брови, и ты поздороваешься с моей ногой, знакомство приятным не будет, обещаю, — тон его был тихим и угрожающим. По спине Зоро прокатилась дрожь предвкушения. Так легко представилось, как Санджи перемахивает через стойку, его кулак врезается в живот. У Зоро из глаз сыплются искры, но он отвечает ударом на удар, все больше погружаясь в драку. А потом прижимает Санджи к стене и целует. Санджи целует в ответ, отталкивает Зоро и, опираясь руками об пол, размахивается ногами, а Зоро выхватывает катану из ножен. Да блин. Далась ему эта катана. Дался ему этот Санджи.

Который, если присмотреться, не такой уж и молокосос. На самом деле он выглядит практически ровесником Зоро, ну, может, на год младше, не больше. И он заканчивает университет через два месяца, а значит, Зоро уже не будет грозить увольнение за роман со студентом. Господи, да о чем он думает?!

— Знаешь, я третий год смотрю на тебя и не могу понять, чего мне хочется больше: врезать тебе или трахнуть.

— Что? — Зоро не поверил своим ушам.

— Ты сидишь в кабинете, весь такой важный, серьезный, в очках, мать твою. Они же тебе не нужны — ты по улицам ходишь без очков, это так, понты, для важности. Господи, ну ты и придурок, все же видят. Но я все равно смотрю на твои очки и представляю, как раскладываю тебя на твоем же столе. В лучах гребаного солнца, голого, жадного, со стояком. И в очках. Представляю, как засажу тебе, а ты будешь стонать — ты же громкий, правда, я вижу, — и подмахивать мне. Я буду трахать тебя, а ты кончишь без рук, от одного только моего члена в своей заднице, прямо на стол, на все эти сраные чертежи и бумаги. А потом я вылижу тебя дочиста, попробую на вкус везде. Я дрочу на эту фантазию с тех пор, как тебя увидел. Думал, пройдет. Ни хера. Только хуже становится. И я знаю, ты тоже этого хочешь.

— Что? — может, его вырубило и ему снится сон. Самый, мать его, охренительно-эротический сон за последнее время. Зоро уже чувствовал, как кровь приливает к паху, становилось неудобно сидеть, член давил на ширинку. Зоро был готов согласиться на предложение Санджи, не задумываясь.

— Маримо. Ты и правда тупой?

— Как ты меня назвал?!

— Маримо — это водоросли, не знаешь что ли? — Санджи казался удивленным.

Зоро потер глаза, пытаясь понять, происходит ли все это на самом деле и откуда ему знакомо странное слово.

— А до этого ты что сказал?

— Слушай, может, я дам тебе кофе? За счет заведения, чтоб протрезвел и прочистил уши и мозги. Третий раз предлагаю — давай сыграем в карты. На желание. Проиграешь — примешь и пропустишь любой мой проект. Выиграешь — сам придумаешь.

Похоже, показалось. Или нет. Санджи скользнул взглядом по лицу Зоро, задержался на губах, вздохнул и отвернулся.

— Ладно, валяй, тащи свои карты. — Кажется, Зоро только что придумал желание. Кажется, он готов был послать карьеру к черту и стать мечником. То есть архитектором. Не важно.

Санджи порылся под стойкой и выудил потрепанную колоду. Перемешал, раздал, Зоро потянул верхнюю карту из своей стопки и вздрогнул. Это точно уже было.

На карте двое стояли спина к спине на фоне разлетающихся в щепки рыб.

Мир снова померк.  
***

 

Стрелять начали, когда Зоро вышел из ресторана. Зоро отмахнулся от раскрашенной синим щепки — видно, в вывеску палили, у Зеффа заметная вывеска, рыбу в волнах рисовал Усопп, молодое истеричное, чтоб его, дарование, гордость города.

Позади, за спиной, завизжала Нами, Усопп крикнул:

— Мы спрячемся! И вызовем полицию!

Зоро откатился, прячась за ближней машиной. Крикнул:

— Валите через черный ход!

А то ведь забьются сдуру в какую-нибудь кладовку, а ресторан взорвут на хрен вместе с кухней, поварами и кладовками. И все из-за того, что хозяин, старикан Зефф, слишком о себе воображает. Прежней силы нет, вместо ноги деревяшка, а гонор остался. Может, нынешние бандиты и правда не чета ему прежнему, но в их городе никому не платить за крышу — все равно что нарисовать мишень на груди.

— Эй, дедуль, если я их сделаю, разрешишь мне повесить у тебя свой флаг? — Луффи, кажется, только обрадовался внезапному развлечению.

— В моем ресторане может висеть только мой флаг, — ворчливо отозвался Зефф. — Но с тобой я договорюсь. Может быть. Погляжу, как станешь драться.

— Не боись, дедуль, все пучком будет. Ща мы их! — Луффи высунулся в окно: — Эй, Зоро! Кто там, ты видел?

— Крейг, — отозвался Зоро. Этого мудака ему не нужно было видеть, по повадкам отличал. Никто другой не станет палить без разбору, рискуя положить посетителей. Все же посетители — это бизнес, зачем рушить то, что дает доход.

— Я с ним разберусь, — пообещал Луффи. — А ты пригляди здесь.

— Придется, — буркнул Зоро. Полиция обычно не спешила туда, где затевал разборки Крейг. Хорошо бы Усопп с Нами просто свалили по-тихому куда-нибудь подальше.

— Если лениво, можешь посмотреть со стороны, — рядом присел Санджи, щелкнул зажигалкой, затянулся. — Раз уж твой босс взялся за Крейга, с мелкой шушерой я сам справлюсь. Ты хорошо поел, вредно после такого обеда кувыркаться.

— Что мне вредно, я сам решу, — Зоро мстительно вынул у него изо рта сигарету, затушил об асфальт. — Руки береги, поварешка. Для того чтобы махать кулаками, есть мы.

Ресторан стоял тихий, будто вымерший, и люди Крейга решили, видимо, что там готовы сдаться. А может, просто патроны экономили. Стрельба стихла, и через пару минут Зоро и Санджи оказались посреди толпы отморозков с битами, велосипедными цепями и прочей хренью.

— За курево будешь должен, — Санджи демонстративно сунул руки в карманы. Зоро аж залюбовался — ногами тот вытворял такое, будто всю свою жизнь не у плиты стоял, а учился у лучших мастеров Шаолиня и хрен знает чего еще. Кости хрустели, биты трещали, шестерки Крейга вопили, поминая босса, маму и всех богов, кто-то даже полицию принялся звать — не иначе, поварешка последние мозги вышиб идиоту.

Зоро встряхнулся, отобрал у ближайшего ублюдка биту и пошел зачищать свою половину. Оставлять всю работу повару — нет уж. Потом ведь стыдно будет жрать, что тот приготовит. И вообще… стыдно.

На какое-то мгновение беспорядочные волны драки притиснули их друг к другу, заставили встать спина к спине, столкнуться лопатками. Зоро замер — так знакомо это показалось, будто они уже не раз вот так же стояли, прикрывая друг друга, сражаясь вместе. Хотя на самом деле все, что между ними было — постоянные перепалки, когда Зоро заглядывал к Зеффу. Сначала с Луффи и остальной компанией, потом и один. Не хотел признаваться, но именно ради перепалок с Санджи Зоро таскался к Зеффу, как на работу — так что по городу уже заговорили, что старика взяла под защиту банда Мугивары Луффи.

Может, Крейг потому и явился именно сегодня. Выследил, когда они все были здесь.

— Этот твой Мугивара — справится? — спросил вполголоса Санджи. Прижался спиной теснее, опираясь, кто-то заорал, что-то зазвенело. — Не видел его в деле, — спокойно продолжал Санджи, — а вид несерьезный.

— У нас у всех вид тот еще, — хмыкнул Зоро. Отшвырнул треснувшую биту, подобрал длинный стальной прут — арматура оказалась с одной стороны заточена, а место для хвата тщательно обвито грубой веревкой. Удобно. — Если тебе нужна еще опора, я стою на месте десять секунд.

— Принято.

Зоро медленно провел ладонью вдоль стальной кромки. Почудилось, будто в руках поет катана, просит крови. Санджи взбежал по его спине, прыгнул, и Зоро, присев, взмахнул рукой — странным, как будто одновременно и чужим, и насквозь привычным движением.

Наверное, ему показалось, что клинок взрезал воздух, развалил надвое автомат для продажи сигарет, перевернул стоявший у обочины фургончик. Наверное, просто совпало — на траектории его взмаха оказалась какая-нибудь бомба или еще что. С Крейга станется бомбу притащить.

— Ну ты даешь, Зоро, — крикнул Луффи.

— Сам-то что? — Зоро прикрыл глаза ладонью — солнце слепило. Улица опустела, на ногах оставались лишь он да снова оперевшийся о его спину Санджи.

— Да все, — беззаботно отозвался Луффи. Спрыгнул с крыши, отряхнулся, стер кровь со щеки — не столько стер, сколько размазал, разрезано оказалось глубоко. Рубашка тоже пропиталась, намокла темным. Зоро прищурился:

— Вали к Зеффу, придурочный босс, пусть пожертвует тебе пару салфеток на перевязки.

Обернулся к Санджи:

— Ты-то как, поварешка?

Тот так и стоял — руки в карманах, только шатался как-то нехорошо, подозрительно даже шатался. Довыпендривался, не иначе. Зоро выругался сквозь зубы, подхватил под локоть. Санджи не попытался вырваться, не дернулся даже — точно, значит, досталось придурку.

Так они и ввалились к Зеффу — впереди Луффи, в крови и с улыбкой во все тридцать два зуба, следом — Зоро с Санджи в охапке.

— Слышь, дедуль, если кто тебя тронет, будет иметь дело со мной. Теперь это все поймут. Так что если не хочешь вешать у себя мой флаг, просто накорми меня разок бесплатно, а?

— Санджи, твой шеф разорен, — патетично выдал Зоро. Зефф расхохотался, хлопая себя по коленям, стуча по полу деревяшкой.

— Слабо вам, — Санджи закашлялся, и Зоро, матерясь сквозь зубы, потащил его через зал к служебной двери — не может быть, чтобы там не нашлось какого-нибудь завалящего дивана уложить придурка.

— Слышь, поварешка, честно давай — тебе по ребрам прилететь успело?

— Фигня, — придурок дернулся, Зоро перехватил крепче, а тот вдруг вцепился в плечи, развернул к себе: — Ты тупой, маримо? Сказал, фигня. Я не слабак.

Слабак, не слабак, но держаться за Зоро ему явно было нужно, и они оказались слишком близко друг к другу. Дыхание смешивалось, Зоро отчетливо видел расширенные от боли зрачки, а по дурацкой брови-завитушке тянуло провести пальцем, а после — губами. И все это снова казалось странно знакомым, будто и так они не раз стояли раньше. И тело Зоро точно знало, как должно было быть.

Наклониться, найти губы, коснуться осторожно. Поймать дыхание, надавить сильнее. Приоткрыть рот, когда Санджи, резко выдохнув, вцепится в воротник, ворвется в рот языком — нагло и знакомо, будто в сотый раз.

Безмолвно разрешить, когда Санджи потянется расстегнуть рубашку и начнет обводить пальцами и прослеживать губами косой длинный шрам на груди. Запустить ладони под пояс брюк, притянуть к себе вплотную, прижаться, ощутив вставший член, зная, что и Санджи заметил его стояк. Потянуть вниз молнию ширинки, сжать член сквозь трусы и немного отстраниться, чтобы Санджи смог ответить тем же.

Спросить на ухо:

— Где твоя комната, поварешка-завитушка? По ребрам тебе все-таки прилетело, так что позу выбираешь ты. Так и быть.

И точно знать, что будет дальше. Как Санджи будет выгибаться в его руках, морщиться, материться и пытаться пнуть Зоро, если тот случайно заденет синяки на ребрах. Как будет стонать, когда Зоро возьмет у него в рот. Как чуть не убьет Зоро, когда он в первый раз толкнется в горячий жар. Вкус Санджи, запах Санджи.

Как будто они делали это сотню раз, и все равно как впервые. Съезжая с катушек и замирая внутри от мыслей о том, как же круто.

— Третья дверь направо, — ответил Санджи. — Направо, блин, а не налево. Ты совсем кретин?

— Я все отлично слышал, не лезь, — рявкнул Зоро, разворачиваясь.

— Третья.

— Я понял.

— Это вторая.

— Да блядь.

Подумаешь. На ручке третьей двери висела какая-то бумажка. Зоро схватился за нее, по пальцам полоснуло, словно током. Он удивленно глянул на прилипшую к руке старую игральную карту, с обложки похожую на тысячи других.

На лицевой стороне двое сидели у стены дома.  
***

 

В глазах плыли цветные пятна, в затылок долбилась резкая, приступами, боль — будто гвозди в череп заколачивали. В уши раздражающим, назойливым гудением ввинчивался чей-то голос, скрипучий, как рассохшаяся палуба.

Зоро не хотел слушать. Не помнил, чей это голос, но точно знал, что ничего интересного тот не скажет.

Намного важней было вспомнить, что с ним, где он и как здесь оказался. Где бы ни было это самое «здесь». Зоро отрешился от боли и от назойливого, как бьющаяся в окно муха, голоса — после разберется! — и сосредоточился на ощущениях.

На лицо падал солнечный свет, жарил, словно на сковородке. Пахло пылью и совсем немного — близким портом: смолой, дегтем, тухлой рыбой. Только в порту должно быть шумно, а он ни хрена не слышит, кроме этого чертового голоса.

— Охотник на пиратов Зоро. Какая ирония, обвиняется в пособничестве пиратам. Да приведите его, наконец, в чувства!

Бровь дергало и тянуло, похоже, там запеклась коркой кровь. Зоро попытался открыть глаза — левый не открылся вовсе, а правый отказывался видеть ясно, все плыло, раскачивалось, сливалось в яркие и темные пятна. Зато Зоро понял вдруг, что стоит, привязанный за руки к какой-то хрени. Вспомнил узкий извилистый переулок, вывеску с бочкой и двумя саблями, ступени вниз, запах рома и жареного мяса и резкий удар по голове. Сзади.

Летящие в лицо ступени и темнота. Попался, как последний идиот, вопрос только — кому?

В лицо плеснули водой, Зоро жадно облизал губы. В голове прояснилось, перед глазами — тоже. И он не сдержал удивленного возгласа:

— Морган?!

— Узнал. Надо же. Гордись, мерзавец, сам губернатор Морган тратит на тебя свое драгоценное время.

— Губернатор? Не капитан? — отчего Морган должен быть капитаном, Зоро не помнил. В голове вообще каша творилась, и, наверное, лучше было ему помолчать — а то еще сболтнет ненароком лишнего. О Луффи, например. О том, что Санни пришвартован за мысом, на борту только девушки и Санджи, а остальные во главе с бестолковым капитаном рыщут по джунглям с очередной картой зарытых сокровищ. Наверняка фальшивой. А сам он поперся в тот чертов кабачок, потому что чертов эро-кок извел весь ром на какие-то адски сладкие десерты. Обещал вернуться не позже трех пополудни. А кок обещал, так и быть, приготовить к тому времени чего-нибудь съедобного.

Зоро поднял голову, пытаясь по солнцу определить время. Определил только то, что стоит на пыльном плацу, через высокий каменный забор свешиваются пышные кроны пальм, у ворот замерли солдаты с ружьями наизготовку, а капитан, то есть не капитан, а губернатор Морган — жирная скотина.

— Итак, — жирная скотина Морган оглядел его с брезгливым интересом, — достойные доверия люди говорят, что охотник на пиратов Зоро примкнул к пирату Мугиваре. Другие, столь же достойные доверия, утверждают, что Мугивару этим утром видели на нашем острове. Однако посланные в дозор солдаты пока никого не обнаружили. Досадно, но теперь у нас есть проводник, верно?

Похоже, он не понимал, что несет. Какой, к дьяволу, проводник? Зоро так и спросил и даже не добавил пару-тройку просившихся на язык предположений о здравом уме и моральном облике губернатора и его «достойных» людей.

— Все очень, очень просто, — губернатор поправил пышные кружевные манжеты и отер пот со лба тонким платком. — Или ты — все еще верный закону охотник на пиратов, которого оклеветали, чтобы избавиться от угрозы. В этом случае тебя ждут самые искренние извинения от лица властей, компенсация за следственную ошибку и, разумеется, вознаграждение за пойманных с твоей помощью пиратов. Или слухи не врут, и ты в самом деле спутался с Мугиварой. Тогда и обращение с тобой будет, как с пиратом, разве это не справедливо?

— Самый дебильный подкуп в моей жизни, — пробормотал Зоро. Облизал губы, повертел головой — отчасти разминая шею, отчасти оценивая обстановку. Обстановка была хреновей некуда: руки привязаны, катан нет, солдат полон двор, а сам он торчит как хуй посреди огромного пустого плаца, даже Луффи не подберется. — Ну, валяй, — ухмыльнулся Зоро, — расскажи еще что-нибудь.

Бесить Моргана оказалось так легко, что даже неинтересно. Он вел допрос по проторенному, давно изъезженному пути: подкуп, угрозы, побои, снова угрозы, пистолет в зубы — в этот момент Зоро не выдержал и расхохотался, потому что ничего нет смешнее угроз, которые точно не будут выполнены.

На самом деле все это было крайне досадно, потому что Луффи вряд ли вернется раньше, чем через пару дней, корабль остался на кока и девушек, а сам Зоро даже выпить не успел перед этой дурацкой поимкой. И теперь вынужден торчать здесь, дожидаясь то ли помощи от друзей, то ли окончательно лопнувшего терпения Моргана — интересно, станет тот тратить время на пытки или сразу повесит? Зоро готов был поставить все свои катаны на первое: это бродяге-охотнику за Луффи светит всего лишь денежная премия, а Моргана наверняка ждут награды посерьезнее. Такими возможностями не разбрасываются.

Солнце медленно ползло к закату. Слишком медленно. Зоро устал уже стоять дурак дураком, слушать все более красочные угрозы и терпеть пока еще не слишком серьезные пинки и зуботычины. Зоро хотел пить — сначала воды, а потом рома, — мяса и спать. Хотел обратно свои катаны, обратно на Санни, слушать плеск волн о борт, лениво препираться с коком, ждать, когда Луффи втянет их в очередное приключение, где можно будет вволю подраться.

Да черт возьми, он даже согласен на солидную порцию издевок от кока! Правда ведь, попался как кретин, хотя черта с два признает это вслух.

— Господин губернатор! — подскочил посыльный, затараторил вполголоса, Зоро только разобрал: «курьер», «поручение», «правительство». Не особо интересно было вслушиваться — что там, губернатора достают делами, да и хрен с ним. Зато Моргана проняло: побледнел, покраснел, выругался сквозь зубы и умчался резвой рысью, словно пятки ему подпалили.

Зоро пожал бы плечами, если бы мог.

Стало совсем скучно, даже в сон потянуло. Зоро поерзал, пытаясь прислониться к шершавому столбу как-нибудь поустойчивей. Тело ныло, в голове гудело, саднили следы побоев, и пить хотелось все сильней, но на все это, в общем, было плевать. Зоро думал, что завтра, пожалуй, за него возьмутся всерьез, и поспать совсем не помешает. Силы понадобятся.

Он и в самом деле задремал. Наверное, даже сон приснился: Санджи в мундире правительственного офицера, весь из себя прилизанный, надменный, наглый даже больше обычного, постукивает тросточкой по лаковым туфлям, бросает насмешливо:

— Да у вас, господин губернатор, преступники словно в раю нежатся. Здоровый сон на свежем воздухе, только девицы под боком не хватает.

«Эро-кок озабоченный», — чуть не ляпнул Зоро. Хорошо, закашлялся, втянув ненароком едкий дым сигары — Санджи, ублюдок, выдохнул прямо ему в лицо. Закашлялся, проснулся, понял — не сон! И опомнился — ведь едва не спалил придурка, вот это был бы номер так номер, хоть самому в петлю.

Торопливо облизнул губы, пытаясь справиться с внезапно захлестнувшей паникой: за себя не боялся, но Санджи — другое дело. Не простит себе, если из-за него… Хотя если Морган все-таки разоблачит этого авантюриста, прощать будет некому и некого. Потому что останется только умереть вместе. А Зоро хотел вместе жить.

— Я забираю его, — Санджи обвел Зоро откровенно оценивающим взглядом, кивнул, словно придавая весомости собственному наглому заявлению, и выдохнул струйку дыма теперь уже в лицо Моргану. — Вы здесь мелковато плаваете, господин Морган. У правительства есть свои вопросы и к Ророноа Зоро, и к Мугиваре. Так что, сочувствую, но для показательной казни придется поймать другого пирата.

— Но мистер Принц! — напыщенно вскинулся Морган. — Ведь это я его поймал!

— Правительство не забудет ваших заслуг, — кивнул Санджи. Ему даже напыщенность давалась легче, чем губернатору. Шла, как шел этот мундир с золотыми эполетами и совершенно дурацкая тросточка.

Зоро только губы кусал, пока Морган расшаркивался с Санджи, выделял солдат для охраны, пока его отвязывали, конвоировали в порт по пустой, залитой вечерним сумраком улочке — детвора разбегалась, завидев солдат, а старики шептали проклятия из-за дверей. Моргана здесь не любили, хреновый из него, видно, был губернатор.

Засмеялся лишь тогда, когда Санджи, решив, что ушли достаточно далеко, вырубил обоих конвоиров. Смех получился хриплым и жалким: в горле пересохло, но Зоро все же сказал, что хотел:

— Мистер Принц. Подарил бы тебе белого коня, да на Санни держать негде.

По всем правилам чертов кок должен был его развязать, а затем дать в морду. То есть попытаться. И только потом, сбросив пар, зудел бы всякое вроде «водоросли с мозгами совместимы разве что в супе, но не в твоей, придурок, башке». И можно было бы спрашивать в ответ, как случилось, что эро-коку хватило крови отправиться на поиски после целого дня в обществе двух прелестниц — неужто они лишили Санджи счастья лицезреть их в купальниках?

Фокус не удался: Санджи и не подумал развязывать. Огляделся, толкнул в какой-то тупичок, прижал к нагретой солнцем глиняной стене — вывернутые за спину руки заныли, но Зоро тут же забыл о них, потому что Санджи целовал, слизывал кровь с разбитых губ, с шеи, и целовал снова, как придурочный, не отрываясь, вжимая Зоро в стену, стискивая плечи до боли, вглядываясь так жадно, будто уже не надеялся увидеть.

— Кретин пустоголовый, — бормотал между поцелуями, — дебил, нашел время попадаться, а если бы не я, если бы правда… — и снова целовал, не договорив, и Зоро отвечал, решив, что спросит обо всем потом, после, на Санни, а может, и вовсе не станет спрашивать — какая, к дьяволу, разница, что могло бы быть, если в итоге все так, как надо.

«Так, как надо», — именно это Зоро думал, отвечая на поцелуи Санджи, вздрагивая, когда тот прихватывал губами саднящие, в засохшей крови ссадины. Когда развернул лицом к стене, разрезал, наконец, веревки, и, опустившись на колени, медленно, осторожно вылизывал стертые запястья, и Зоро вздрагивал и шипел от удовольствия, приправленного тягучей, вязкой болью.

«Как надо», — когда Санджи снова его развернул, развязал пояс и дернул вниз штаны. Так и стоял на коленях, и Зоро запрокинул голову, вжимаясь затылком в стену, когда Санджи взял в рот, облизал, вобрал глубоко, выпустил — Зоро застонал, не сдерживаясь, когда прохладный вечерний воздух коснулся мокрой кожи.

— Я чуть с ума не сошел, — хрипло сказал Санджи. — Придурок, я не готов тебя потерять.

— Будто я готов, — буркнул Зоро. — Не потерял же.

— Там, в порту, правительственный линкор, — сообщил Санджи.

Зоро расхохотался — вернее, попытался, но Санджи заткнул рот поцелуем, вжался губами, провел языком по деснам, дождался, когда Зоро ответит, и лишь тогда сказал чуть слышно:

— Не шуми, тупое ты маримо. Так смешно, что тебя могли забрать на самом деле?

— Нет. Я подумал, вот у тебя откуда этот шикарный мундирчик. — Поддел ладонью золотую бахрому эполет. — Значит, порт для нас закрыт. Эй, мистер Принц, если ты вдруг решил, что у меня сил не хватит добраться до Санни пешком, могу еще и тебя понести.

— Все продумано, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Санджи. — Не ты ведь план операции составлял. Ждем темноты, Нами нас подберет. Хочешь, сыграем пока? — Достал из кармана потрепанную колоду. — На линкоре, похоже, заняться нечем, только в дурака резаться.

Знакомая обложка мелькнула у Зоро перед глазами, и он на автомате потянулся к верхней карте.

Человек в темном переулке. Один.

Зоро моргнул.  
***

 

Место все-таки было стремным. Облупившиеся двери, наглухо закрытые окна, скрипучий фонарь и три черные кошки. Они таращились на Зоро желтыми глазами и всем своим видом намекали на то, что этот переулок — их территория, а людям здесь не место, будь у них хоть три катаны, хоть десять. Зоро отвернулся.

— Ну и хрен с вами.

В воздухе запахло старой листвой, показалось, что где-то над головой шуршит лес. Зоро продолжил путь — хотелось убраться из переулка подальше. Луч фонаря скользнул по стене, высвечивая криво накарябанный корабль. Ничего удивительного в портовом городе, но Зоро все равно на всякий случай не стал вглядываться. Где-то вдалеке раздался треск, похожий на выстрелы. Зоро невольно дернулся. У выхода переулка дорога разделялась: лестница вниз и вверх. В затылке потянуло болью, будто старый шрам ныл перед дождем. Зоро решительно пошел вверх.

На ступенях сидел неопределенного возраста парень, курил, меланхолично глядя в ночное небо. Зоро остановился, ожидая, что тот опять заговорит первым. Отвернулся, прикидывая, куда идти дальше, а когда снова взглянул туда, где сидел парень, увидел лишь пустоту.

Херня какая-то, а не вечер. Ну ладно, исчез и исчез. Зато пристань оказалась как раз в той стороне, где Зоро и думал. Всего-то пять поворотов и две лестницы. Гористый остров попался.

— Ты опоздал, — первым делом сообщила Нами, когда Зоро поднялся на борт. — Мы должны были отплыть десять минут назад. Так что с тебя десять миллионов.

— Охренела, женщина?! Откуда у меня такие бабки?!

— Меня это не волнует. За споры еще две тысячи, — Нами развернулась и пошла в каюту девочек, прерывая дальнейшие разговоры.

— Ты кто такая, чтобы мной командовать? — крикнул Зоро ей вслед.

— Какие-то проблемы с выполнением пожеланий прекраснейшей Нами-сан, маримо? — Зоро вздрогнул. Санджи стоял в полуметре от него, курил — запах табака перебивал даже рыбную вонь, обычную для портовых районов. Зоро чуть не закашлялся. «Снова», — пришла в голову мысль.

— Не твое собачье дело, кок, — ответил Зоро, с трудом отводя взгляд от обхватывающих сигарету губ Санджи.

— Все, что касается благополучия наших леди и неприятностей на твою жопу — мое дело.

— А ну убрал свои извращенские мысли от моей жопы! — Хорошая драка была бы сейчас как никогда кстати.

— Обойдешься, — Санджи, по-видимому, думал так же. Они вообще часто совпадали в желаниях.

Наверное, поэтому Зоро, увернувшись от трех ударов и промахнувшись мимо тупой коковской рожи, решил проверить и другие желания.

Санджи ответил на поцелуй, будто с самого начала знал, что эта драка закончится именно так. А потом потянул Зоро за собой, увлекая к стене, чтобы не было видно от дверей кают. Зоро даже сквозь туман в мозгах удивился тому, как уверенно он двигался. Готовился, что ли?

— Два с хером года смотрю на тебя, придурок, и думаю, чего мне хочется больше: начистить тебе рожу или выебать тебя прямо здесь и сейчас.

Зоро усмехнулся:

— Рожу еще кто кому. А выебать — можешь. Разрешаю.

Санджи ухмыльнулся, Зоро ответил таким же оскалом.

— Камбуз или гнездо?

— Камбуз. Ближе и диваны.

— Отличный выбор даже для тебя.

— Пошел ты.

Зоро не успел даже задвинуть за собой щеколду, как Санджи прижал его к стене и начал целовать. Совсем не так, как на палубе. Сейчас Зоро казалось, что с каждым движением губ и языка Санджи температура в комнате повышается. Еще немного — и все на хер сгорит. Санджи развел в стороны полы халата, лизнул шрам на груди. От простой ласки Зоро словно током прошибло, в паху запульсировало возбуждение. Он выгнулся, подставляясь под поцелуи, позволяя чертовому коку делать все, что заблагорассудится. Санджи не преминул воспользоваться предложением. Он был везде: его ладони скользили по спине и бокам Зоро, сжимали задницу, притягивая ближе. Стояк Санджи упирался в бедро Зоро.

Санджи целовал шею, плечи, живот, опускаясь все ниже. Жарко дышал на член через ткань. Зоро вдруг понял, что на нем слишком много одежды. И ее надо снять сейчас, иначе он спустит прямо так, как мальчишка. Чертов кок.

— Сними… все, — выдохнул Зоро и проглотил стон. Санджи обхватил губами головку, в глазах потемнело от одной мысли, что может быть без штанов и трусов. Кожа к коже. Здесь и сейчас.

— И с себя сними, — добавил Зоро, а Санджи, к его удивлению, подчинился.

Они раздевали друг друга в четыре руки, но все равно Зоро показалось, что прошла целая вечность.

Санджи толкнул его на диван, навалился следом, и все помутнело. Стало слишком хорошо, слишком так, как представлялось. И так, как должно было быть уже давно. Или было — десятки раз в голове Зоро или куда его там швыряло весь вечер.

Плевать.

Зоро трогал Санджи, пробовал на вкус, впитывал в себя ощущения, узнавая и вспоминая заново одновременно. Происходящее казалось нереальным и самым настоящим из всего, что случалось в жизни Зоро. Мысли приходили дурацкими обрывками, недосказанными фразами, и Зоро забил на них совсем. Только целовал, гладил, сжимал и слушал ругань, стоны и хриплое дыхание. Они поменялись местами, теперь Санджи нависал над Зоро, окружая собой. Зоро подумал, что его кожа в синих отсветах аквариума кажется совсем бледной. А еще заметил вдруг, что у Санджи на ребрах темнел синяк.

А потом палец Санджи царапнул вход, скользнул внутрь, почти что на сухую, выбивая воздух из легких. Зоро прогнулся, расслабляя мышцы, привыкая к новым ощущениям. Санджи растягивал его торопливо и грубо, Зоро было достаточно и так. Он бы вообще пропустил эту стадию и перешел сразу к главному. Не настолько это и больно.

Когда Санджи на пробу толкнулся в него, Зоро понял, что ошибался. Задница горела огнем, член Санджи, казалось, разрывал его. Сейчас Зоро не удивился бы, если по ногам потекла бы кровь. Ладонь Санджи легко погладила яйца, обхватила член. Зоро закрыл глаз и двинул бедрами, насаживаясь на Санджи. Тот качнулся назад и снова толкнулся, входя на всю длину.

Санджи начал двигаться, сначала осторожно, затем все быстрее. Изменил угол, и у Зоро в голове словно взорвался фейерверк. Так круто ему не было никогда. Санджи вбивался в Зоро, с каждым толчком приближая оргазм, дрочил ему, не попадая в ритм, но так было даже лучше. Зоро кончил с именем Санджи на губах. Санджи задрожал, изливаясь в него. Придурок. Но Зоро понравилось.

Он медленно возвращался в реальность. Санджи навалился на него и шумно дышал в висок. Взмокшая спина липла к дивану. На животе и бедрах подсыхала сперма.

Зоро двинулся, и Санджи слез с него, уселся рядом. Пошарил на столе, нащупывая сигареты, и сбросил какую-то коробку. Колода со знакомой потрепанной обложкой рассыпалась по полу, Зоро дернулся поднять, но Санджи оттолкнул его. Быстро собрал выпавшие карты, поднялся и широким жестом выкинул их в иллюминатор. Где-то за бортом раздался тихий плеск.

— Что, даже сыграть не предложишь? — поинтересовался Зоро.

— Нахуй игры, — тихо ответил Санджи и закурил.

Зоро был с ним согласен как никогда.


End file.
